Dear Boomer, I think I'm in love with you
by Alistersunshine
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer secretly love each other but don't want to admit it, not even to themselves! When will they figure out their feelings for each other? BubblesxBoomer COMPLETE!
1. Good Deeds? No way

**No I do not own Powerpuff girls or the characters or anything related to them other than this fanfic as a matter of fact. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: Good Deeds? No way.**_

_Pink? No. Purple? No. Yellow? No. Blue? Perfect._

I had just put a few finishing touches to my art project that would be due the day after. I had stayed a few hours after school just to perfect it and I was amazed at what I had created. There on the paper was a gentle bluebird, its soft wings stretched out as if preparing to fly. In the distance you could make out an orange tinted sunset just about to set. _Ahhh_ I thought, _perfect_.

"Bubbles! Are you in here?" asked Blossom who had just peered through the door, her eyes searching around for me

"Right here Bloss, just adding some finishing touches." I smiled at the painting and set it to the side of the art room where I would pick it up tomorrow morning.

"C'mon Bubbles, Buttercup is getting impatient, you know how she gets when she's impatient." Blossom turned around exited the room, her red sneakers squeaking down the hall.

"Okay okay, coming!" I quickly gathered my painting supplies and raced down the hall to catch up to Blossom who had already turned the corner and was out the front gates.

As I turned the corner I hit something hard and flew back onto the ground.

"Owww." I whimpered. My head felt as if a million rocks had been thrown at it, did I hit an invisible wall or something?

"Watch where you're going Bubble butt." Snickered a male voice that I instantly recognized to be Boomer.

I glared at him, my eyes threatening to shoot out beams but I controlled my anger and just stomped off. Unfortunately, I failed to notice that I had left my bag on the floor.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

"All right! I win!" Buttercup threw her Wii controller onto the couch and did a short victory dance. "That's a total of what…..14 wins in a row you guys?"

Simultaneously, Blossom and I fell onto the couch and admitted defeat. Was it even worth trying to beat that crazy maniac at this game?

"Buttercup, you win, we lose, can we _please _go now?" I asked politely, though a hint of annoyance crept into my voice.

Sensing that I was annoyed and tired Buttercup nodded and I raced up into my room and shut the door. The blue lights flickered and turned on, revealing a light blue room with stuffed animals scattered all over the floor. The t.v. was decorated with stickers of puppies, kittens, and other baby animals. I walked to my bed and landed softly on my comforter, enjoying the quietness in the room. I felt my body relax and I was about to turn off the lights when I heard a faint knock on my window.

_That's odd…_I thought to myself. Who would be knocking on my window at 10:32 PM?

I lifted myself off the comfort of my bed and slowly crept toward my curtained window. I drew back the curtains to reveal a dark figure floating just outside my room, holding a bag of some sort. I cautiously opened the window and called out to the person outside.

"Ummm, can I help you?"

"Er….I think this is yours. You are Bubbles….right?" spoke the voice softly. The figure flew closer to the window and held out the bag. I took it and placed it in the light to see what it was. It was my school bag, but how did that person have it? Then I remembered that I had left the bag on the floor when I bumped into Boomer. Wait then…the only person who would possibly have it would be Boomer!

"Umm, thanks…Boomer?" but to my surprise the figure had flown away already into the starlit night. I climbed into my bed and snuggled in close to my pillows. Had it really been Boomer? And if it was….did he just return something? Did he just….do something nice?

Boomer's P.O.V

She probably thinks I'm a freak now…I mean…I just flew next to her window and handed her a bag. What was I thinking!?! Shit. I'm Boomer, I don't DO _nice_. It's not in my vocabulary. It's just…I don't know. Better not tell my brothers about this, they'll think I've actually gone _soft_ on an _enemy_. Wait, she is the enemy….right?

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

The Next Day, back to Bubbles P.O.V

The cafeteria was filled with noisy chatter and the sounds of chairs being pushed around to accommodate the different people at the different tables. I glanced around the room and quickly spotted a group of happy looking girls my friends sitting in one corner of the room. I quickly walked toward them and was almost at the table when all of a sudden the floor came flying at me and before I could scream, someone had caught me in their strong arms. I looked up to see who my savior was and was surprised to see that it was Boomer. He looked a bit strange, not angry, not sad, but a different emotion that I just couldn't put my finger on. We stared at each other for a few more seconds and quickly realized what had happened. He regained his usual tough guy face and walked off but not before I muttered a thank you, which I was pretty sure he heard because he stopped for a second and then walked off.

"Hey Bubbles, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay Bubbles? Did that Boomer boy do anything bad to you? If he did I swear I'm gonna hurt his pretty little face."

"No, no." I laughed. "He _saved _me when I tripped"

"Hm, how odd." My friends seemed to be processing the fact that Boomer had saved me but after a few seconds they had forgotten and resumed their talk about make-up and such.

_Two good deeds in two days_. I thought. There was definitely something odd going on.

Boomer's P.O.V

_I did not just do that. I did not_. I thought to myself. I mentally slapped myself and sat down at the table with my brothers and their friends. Good thing they hadn't seen the whole incident or else they would've definitely teased me. I really wouldn't have been able to stand any 'awww ickle Boomer is going soft!' I mean, all I did was catch her so she didn't fall. That wasn't…that much of a _good_ thing right? I continued to mutter to myself about what I had done and I failed to notice that a set of light blue eyes had been staring at me for the whole time.

* * *

R&R I'm thinking I'll update soon if you guys like it : 


	2. Crushes Revealed

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter. Not a whole lot of BubblesxBoomer, it's more of a BlossxBrick, ButtercupxButch thing. Enjoy! No I do not own PPG or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Crushes revealed**.

"Bubbles! Wait up!"

I turned to see my favorite red sister (only red sister to be exact) waving her hand and running to catch up with me.

"Hey Bloss, what's up?" I asked, curious to see what she needed.

"Well, you see, I've kind of got this…dilemma, well no…no, not a dilemma, well yes…a dilem…"

"Bloss, you're babbling."

"Oh sorry sis, it's just that well…ok. So you know how the Lily Dance is coming up right?" she said softly.

I nodded.

"Well, there's this boy…you know him…well IlikehimandIwanttoaskhimtothedance."

"Um, pardon?" I asked confused.

"I like him and I want to ask him to the dance." Blossom repeated quietly.

"Ohhhhh! So you want me to ask him right?" I asked happily.

She lowered her gaze and whispered, "Yes."

"Sure Bloss! So who is this lucky man?" I grinned from ear to ear knowing that I was going to be able to help out my dear sister in this 'dilemma' of hers.

"B-b-brick." She said quietly staring at her neatly tied red sneakers.

"You mean red wearing Rowdyruff boy Brick?" I asked.

"The one and the only." She replied.

"Okeedokes. It just so happens that I have him in my science class tomorrow morning first period. So I'll ask him then okay Bloss?"

"Okay, thanks Bubbles, you're the best." She gave me a quick smile and ran down the hall to her next class.

_Brick and Blossom, what a pair_. I thought smiling to myself.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

After school….

I walked around the park, stopping to smell the sweet scented roses and listening to the birds chirp. Nature was my second favorite thing next to cute baby animals. I ran around on the cool green grass taking in the soft breeze and the suns rays. I decided to take a break and lay down on the comforting grass. I looked up at the puffy clouds and watched as they took on one shape after another. I was so absorbed in watching them that I didn't notice that another person had lain down beside me.

"Ooh, puppy." I giggled to myself. "Oh look it's a turtle now! Oh! Over there is a mouse. Haha, how cute!" I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of nature but was surprised to smell something else that seemed to be quite familiar. I quickly opened my eyes and looked to my left and right, but no one was there. How odd, I could've sworn I smelled someone next to me.

Boomer's P.O.V.

Good thing she didn't see me, I knew she would've noticed me if she wasn't distracted. Whew I'm lucky that I sensed that or else she would've laser beamed me to death. I mean who wouldn't have done that if some random person was lying right beside you. I slowly walked out from behind the tree and back to my house where my brothers were waiting.

"I'm home!" I yelled, taking off my shoes and putting the keys down on the table. "Butch!? Brick!? Are you guys there?" _Hmmm_ I thought _probably out causing mayhem._

I took a seat at the kitchen table and was about to get something to eat when a piece of paper caught my eye.

**Lily Dance**

**Saturday 7 PM-Midnight**

**School Gymnasium**

**Cost: $7 Per ticket, $3 to request a song**

**Please dress formally**

**Hope to see you there!**

_Hmmm, I wonder if Butch and Brick are going? They probably have dates to go with too._ I sighed. I had always been the one dateless, sitting at home watching t.v. while my brothers were out having a great time at some party or dance. It wasn't that I was a loner or anything, I just wasn't the whole 'dance' type of guy. But maybe I'd go but only if she went…wait, what? No. I, Boomer, would NOT go. Never have, never will. No. No. No. Hmph. Satisfied with lamely convincing myself of this I turned on the t.v. and started to rot my brain.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

Next day first period….

"Hey Brick wait up!" I yelled trying to catch his attention. I hadn't forgotten about my favor for Blossom and was planning to tell him now. The period seemed to drag on forever but at last it was time to confront him.

"What is it Bubble butt?" he asked annoyed.

_Do they all know that nickname? Sheesh._

"Well I was wondering if you were going to the Lily Dance with anyone?" I asked cheerfully.

"Umm, not yet, but I'm looking. Why?" he asked, his voice sounding curious.

"My sister, Blossom, really likes you and she wants to ask you if you would go with her to the dance." I said slowly so that it could be processed in his brain.

"The one with the long hair always in a red ribbon?" Brick asked.

"That's the one." I smiled, hoping he would say yes.

"Well, don't tell her this, I'm going to surprise her during lunch and ask her out okay?" he had an anxious look on his face so I quickly agreed. "So please don't tell her."

He walked ran down the hall to his next class as I stood still, registering all the information in my head.

_Blossom and Brick. Who knew they had feelings for each other? They are quite cute I suppose._

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

Later that day...

"Bubbles!" I turned around and was surprised to see Buttercup panting right behind me, her short black hair in a mess.

"What happened Buttercup? Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, I'm having this crisis, well not a crisis…yes a crisis…no. Yes. No. Yes." She stammered.

"Let me guess Buttercup, you're going to ask me to ask someone out to the dance for you."

"Wow, Bubbles. How did you know?"

"Been there done that!" I exclaimed happily. "So who's the lucky man?"

"Ehhh….Butch."

"Ahhh, I see. Okay sure Buttercup, leave it to me!"

I skipped happily down the hall leaving a relieved looking Buttercup standing by herself.

_Time to find Butch. Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys…how nice that some of us are getting along!_

* * *

R&R. The next chapter will be posted up soon if people review. 


	3. Are you going with anyone?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: No I do not own PPG or RRB, but I do own this fanfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Are You Going With Anyone?**

**The next morning at home….**

"Yeah…so yup. Uh huh. Yup." I hung up the phone and cheerfully leaped toward Buttercup.

"Guess what? Guess what!?" I shook her shoulders hard with excitement.

"Um…what?" she asked nervously, massaging her shoulders.

"Butch asked you to the dance!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" she screamed happily and started to do a victory dance around her small room. "I'm going to the dance with Butch!"

Just then Blossom peeped her head through the door, her face glowed with joy.

"What's all the noise for Buttercup?" she asked happily.

"Butch…asked…me….to…..the….dance!" she squealed un-Buttercuply.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Buttercup! THIS ISAWESOME!" Blossom started to dance around the room too with Buttercup, leaving me smiling on the bed. I was happy for them, though I was never worried because I was quite sure that they would've gotten asked out. They were the popular ones, Blossom being the prettiest and smartest, and Buttercup being more of a rebel and an amazing fighter/athlete to say the least. She was usually the one who joined all the sports, thus the popularity. I wasn't a loner or anything but I wasn't exactly outgoing like my sisters. I preferred reading to soccer, t.v. to make-up, and daydreaming to listening in class. Though I got considerable grades and wasn't that bad at P.E. I was outshone by my super sisters.

"Congrats guys! I'm going to go watch Attack of the Mummies at the movies, see ya later!" I raced down the stairs, told Professor where I was going, and flew down to the theaters.

"One regular ticket for Attack of the Mummies please. Thank you." I took the ticket and stepped into line for popcorn. After I got the popcorn I went to go get myself a seat, thankfully there weren't many people there yet. I had arrived 15 minutes early.

A few minutes later the seats began to fill up with people and to my surprise I saw the three Rowdyruff boys fill into the seats below me, unaware that I was in the theater too. Right after they had settled the lights dimmed and the movie started. I sat quietly and tried to enjoy the movie but my eyes always seemed to linger down to where the boys were sitting, especially the blonde haired one.

_Ughhh, Bubbles! Snap out of it. Watch the movie! _I thought to myself. I concentrated hard on the movie before me but I just couldn't understand it. The people seemed to be talking sixty miles per hour and I couldn't register it in my brain. _Damn that stupid Boomer, ugh, why do I keep staring at him. I mean I don't like him. He is SO not my type. Why am I so distracted? I wish I could concentrate! This is so stupid!_

After a few more minutes the lights turned back on and people started to file out of the theater. I found myself shooting glances at Boomer's back and hoping he would turn around though I had no idea why I would want that to happen. Life was just so confusing these days.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

After the movies I decided to go to the local ice cream parlor to get my favorite cookies and cream flavor. I hurried down the busy street, dodging a few people carrying loads of groceries. At last I reached the ice cream parlor and ordered. As I was preparing to sit down with my delicious ice cream, a figure in the corner caught my eye. _Boomer. I wonder what he's doing here._ Without thinking I walked up to his table and asked him if I could sit down with him. To my surprise he actually said yes!

"Soo…what brings you here?" I asked lamely.

"Icecream." He answered with a 'duh' expression on his face.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, me too. Anyways, where are your brothers?"

"Somewhere. Don't know and frankly don't care. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Boomer spoke up.

"You were at the movies weren't you?"

"Yeah. I was behind you."

"Oh, so how did you like the movie?" He asked.

"Umm…it was good. I think." I replied nervously. Of course I hadn't paid any attention to the movie and didn't know anything that happened.

"You think?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Well, I was kinda distracted." I replied quietly, shyness taking over.

"I see. By what?"

"Umm.." _Think fast Bubbles! _"See, my sisters and I were planning an err…party for err…after the dance!"

"Oh I see. By dance, I'm thinking you mean the Lily Dance next week?"

"That's the one. Are you going?"

"Eh, I'm not sure. I'm not really the dance kind of guy. More of a t.v. maniac."

"Oh haha, what a coincidence. I'm a crazy t.v. maniac too."

"That's cool. What's your favorite show?"

"Um…this is gonna sound so babyish but…Spongebob." I replied laughing.

"No way. Me too! I mean…that's cool." His cool guy composure broke for a minute but returned after a few seconds.

"So what's your favorite color Boomer?" I asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Red." He answered surely.

I was shocked. "Not blue?"

"Just because I wear blue doesn't mean it's my favorite color. It's a brother thing you know, just like your sisters are red, blue, and green. We're like that too."

"Mm I see." Licking my ice cream thoughtfully.

"What's yours Bubbles?"

"Light Blue." I answered cheerfully.

"Well I should've expected that, it's a nice color." He said smiling.

_Boomer is smiling. Oh my gosh. He's so cute when he smiles. I mean no. Cute? Hah never. I meant he looks cruel. Yeah cruel. No way. Not cute. Never ever. Nope. Nada._

"Yeah. Well I should be going now Boomer. It was nice talking to you." I smiled and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Wait, Bubbles."

"Yes?"

"You know about the Lily Dance? Um. Will you go with me? I mean just as friends you know. Nothing lovey dovey."

"Sure Boomer. I'll go with you as friends!" I smiled and without further conversation left the parlor.

_As friends. Why does that make me feel pain in my heart? I don't understand. I mean I like him as a friend too! So why do I feel this way?_

I flew on toward the sunset soaking in the last of its rays before I flew toward home.

**Boomer P.O.V**

_Friends_. _Not lovey dovey of course. Just friends. I mean that's all we are right? That's all I feel about her. We're friends. So why…does it feel so wrong?_

* * *

Confusion in the heart for both of 'em eh? R&R! Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after. See you then! 


	4. I told you shopping was evil

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or the RRB (I wish I did)

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

"Remind me again why we're shopping." I complained.

"Something called formal clothes. Have you ever been at a dance? Jeez." Bubbles said clearly annoyed.

"Well so-rry. Ms. Know-it-all. You're talking to someone who is totally anti-social" I said rolling my eyes.

Bubbles stood glaring at me, her arms full of dress shirts and pants.

"Here Boomer, try them on."

"Ughhh. I hate shopping. It's SOOOOOOOOOO boring, not to mention tiring and a total waste of time."

"Don't complain young man unless you want me to murder you with my eyes."

"Yes _mother._"

"That's better" she said cheerfully.

She smiled and went back to looking at clothes.

"I hate shopping." I muttered under my breath.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

We were at the food court taking a break from the torturous shopping and had just sat down to enjoy some teriyaki when I suddenly spotted Butch and Brick along with Buttercup and Blossom sitting at a nearby table. I made sure to hide myself behind our shopping bags so that they wouldn't see me. I mean I loved them and all but a day of shopping AND teasing would definitely not be good for my health. And yep you guessed it, I hadn't told my brothers yet about the whole me and Bubbles thing. Unfortunately, Bubbles chose this time to turn around to get more napkins which led to her discovering her sisters which led to my brothers seeing me. They had evil grins on their faces and I did not like it one bit. I tried to escape but they were too fast, Butch grabbed me by one arm and Brick took the other.

"So…I see your at the mall,_ finally _I might add. AND you're with this beautiful young lady here eh? Mind telling us what's going on?" Brick asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Gettingclothesforthedance." I mumbled quickly.

"Getting clothes for the dance eh?" Butch said catching on to my fast speech.

"Dance? Wait…Lily Dance?" Brick asked confused.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Oh. My. God. Brick did you hear that?"

"Awww, our ickle Boomer is growing up! He's going to his fiwrst weal dance!" Brick teased in a baby voice.

"Shove it you guys."

"Fine fine, we'll leave you alone with your lady here." He winked at Bubbles who looked mildly disgusted. "Let's go Butch. It's time to go find some dresses for our ladies. Bye Boomer!"

"Finally" I said under my breath.

"C'mon Boomer let's go, time to find me a dress!"

"Okay okay Bubbles, I'm coming!" I quickly picked up the bags and set up after her skipping figure.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

"Oooh Boomer, I love this dress!"

"Mmm, that's nice."

"Boomer are you listening!??!!"

"Mmm, I said it's nice."

"Look at the dress Boomer!"

"FINE!" I lifted it up and was amazed at what I saw. There was Bubbles in a short light blue dress. Her blue eyes glowed with happiness and strangely it made me happy too until I looked more closely at the dress. It showed off all of her curves and it was quite short, falling a few inches above her knee. The dress had a deep V neckline that showed a little bit too much.

"Bubbles…get…out…of…that…dress." I said through clenched teeth.

"But whyyyyy?" she whined.

"You are NOT going to wear that dress to the dance. I repeat you are NOT."

"Awww, Boomer why?? It's so pretty!"

"Do you know how many guys will be all over you!? I am not letting you wear that; it could be dangerous you know! Plus I don't want guys hanging off of you every second of the dance."

"Protective much?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't wear it."

"Okay okay Boomer."

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

After six hours of mind burning shopping we finally left the treacherous mall to go home.

_Thank god it's over._

"See Boomer our trip wasn't that bad!" Bubbles smiled and hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Haha, I guess it wasn't" I replied cheerfully. _Pshh…Yeah it was. It was B.A.D._

"Well my sisters said they would meet me on that side of the parking lot so I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Okay bye Bubbles. Umm…it was nice...hanging out…with you." I said unsurely.

"No problem! See ya!" She smiled and gave me a quick wave before heading off in the opposite direction.

_How the hell does she always remain so cheerful? Jeez._

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Dear Boomer, _

_This might seem odd but…_

No..that's bad. I crumpled it up and threw it into my already full trash can. On the floor lay several other pieces of crumpled paper.

_Dear Boomer,_

_Today I realized…_

Ugh! I crumpled the paper and threw in a perfect arc toward the already full recycling bin. _I give up._

"Professor, I'm going to the park! Be back at around 10! Love you!"

"Okay, be safe Bubbles! Love you!"

I flew toward the familiar park, enjoying the slight breeze blowing from behind me. The streets were brightly lit by lamps and the houses were bright with families eating, watching t.v., and playing board games. I had always wanted a real family, you know, a mom and a dad, but Professor and my sisters were good enough for me actually they were more than good enough, they were all I had and I loved them dearly.

I hummed softly to myself as I sat down on the park bench a few fireflies whizzing around keeping me company. I sat there for a few hours and decided to head for home because it was getting quite late.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

I turned on the radio and took out a pen.

"_Just a boy…_

_Just an ordinary boy,_

_He was looking to the sky…"_

_Dear God,_

_Boomer…he really is just an ordinary boy. But he makes me feel warm inside and when he's around he makes me happy. I can't believe it but now I understand, I really do like him…but I wish he liked me too. Ever since the day he and I talked at the ice cream parlor. Everything just clicked. He was the one. But when he asked me to the dance I was so excited until he said we were just going as friends. It broke me into pieces. At least we're friends even if it's nothing more._

_Bubbles_

Tears fell slowly from my face as I neatly folded the letter and put it on my dresser.

_Welcome to life Bubbles._

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys! I don't like making Bubbles sad either :( but thats life eh? Don't worry things'll get better. :) R&R. Oh yeah the song mentioned above is called Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. 


	5. Sisterly Love

**Heres the next chapter! Enjoy. Sorry for the shortness, it's more of a filler building up to the big night. **

School went by like a blur the few days before the dance. The atmosphere in the air was shocking, noise about the dance filled the air and there wasn't a second when someone wasn't thinking about the upcoming dance. Conversations mostly consisted of:

"Oh.Mah.God! I'm like, so like, nervous about the dance!"

"Like, seriously! Like, I have this cahyooote dress like yee!"

"Seriously, I like hate you, ugh talk later kk call me!"

Yeah you think that's bad, I actually go to that school. Although I wasn't caught up in those conversations I silently brooded over the dance too. How to style my hair? Perfume or no perfume? Should I request a song? Would Boomer really show up?

The bell rang and everyone left leaving me to slowly pack up my supplies and trudge out of the school gates. I decided to fly toward the ice cream parlor, secretly hoping that Boomer would be there too, but to my disappointment he wasn't there. I quickly ordered and left to go home.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

"I'm home!"

"Where'd you go honey?" Professor asked.

"Oh just to the local ice cream place."

"Oh okay then you better go talk to Blossom she seems to be very worried about you or something, though I have no clue why."

I walked up the stairs into my room and found that Blossom was sitting on the bed holding a piece of paper.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah Blossom?"

"Would you mind explaining this?" She held up the letter that I had written the night before.

"It's nothing Blossom, just something I had to write…for school."

"I'm not stupid Bubbles, just tell me. If Boomer did something to you I swear I'm gonna kick his sorry ass."

"Really Blossom, it's nothing."

"Bubbles, _this _is definitely not _nothing_" She jabbed the paper with her finger.

"Okay okay Blossom, it's just that you know, I guess I…like him…a lot. Well I'm just confused, he asked me to the dance but only as friends. I just wished he liked me back you know, as in not a friend way." I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Aww, Bubbles, I know how you feel. Don't worry I know he's got feelings for you too deep down inside. He's a boy, he just doesn't know how to express it to you yet. Don't rush to conclusions that he only likes you as friends okay? I'm sure he'll figure it out at the dance."

"Thanks Blossom, you're the best."

"I'm just glad I can help my favorite bubbly sister. Excuse the pun."

I giggled. "Really though Blossom, thanks."

She smiled and left the room.

"She's really a great sister."

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

**Later that night…**

I had just stepped out of the shower feeling pumped and refreshed so I plopped in my Boys like Girls CD and switched it to my favorite song.

"Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

I sighed and snuggled further into my bed letting the music flow into my ears. As I shut off the lights I couldn't help but notice a figure fly past my window but I ignored it to be a bird of some sort.

**Boomer P.O.V**

I flew around town doing a quick check up before turning in but subconsciously I kept thinking about Bubbles. _I'll just pop by her window for a sec, just to make sure she's safe. _I hovered in front of her window and could make out a very familiar song. _What song is that again? Oh yeah! Heels Over Head. Man, I used to love that song. Wow, she likes it too? That's awesome! Well I better get going or else she'll see me._ I smiled as I flew toward home, thinking about her all the way.

* * *

Please R&R. The next chapter should be the last one unless I write a sequal, it all depends on if you guys want me to. Or should I write a brickxblossom? or ButtercupxButch? Give me some ideas! Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days. See you then! 


	6. The Lily Dance

**Well this is the last chapter so I hope you like it! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Lily Dance**

"Ouch! Buttercup that hurt!" I whined.

"Well so-rry Bubbles, not my fault your hair is so tangled." She combed through my hair with a straightener.

"I'm so excited though! Aren't you Blossom?"

"Of course Bubbles, this is going to be such a fun night!"

"Buttercup, are you excited too?"

"Duh stupid, who isn't." she secretly smiled.

It was just an hour before the dance and we were just adding a few finishing touches to each other's hair and make up, so far so good, no major disasters yet.

"There. Perfect."

"Thanks Buttercup, you're the best!" I hugged my sister and stood up to examine my hair in the mirror. My usually tied up hair fell down to my mid back like a flowing water fall. It shone in the light and I was pleased with its entire appearance. My sisters looked phenomenal too. Buttercup had traded her usual tomboyish outfit for an elegant silver dress that reached all the way to the floor. Though she wore no make up her skin was soft and glowed. Blossom had chosen a shorter black dress that reached just above her knees. On her neck she wore a simple black pendant and wore a similar black bow in her hair. She also wore no make up.

"Professor! Our rides are here! We'll be going now." We each gave professor a tight hug and kiss on the cheek then walked outside into the evening air. There were three cars parked outside, each seemed a bit beat up but you could tell they had tried their best to polish their cars. Three formally dressed boys filed out of their cars. They took our hands and led us to our respective cars.

"Wow you look great tonight Bubbles." Boomer spoke shyly. He glanced up and down, taking in the shimmer of my dark red dress in the moonlight.

"Thanks." I said nervously, fiddling with my purse.

We arrived at the dance at around 8 PM. As we walked in I was amazed at what I saw.

The gym looked beautiful, the lights shimmering and a gigantic bubble machine in the middle of the dance floor. There were tables and tables of food bordering the gym and near the back of the gym were a few tables for two. Music blasted as we walked in to greet a few of our friends.

"Hey I'll be back okay Boomer? I'm just going to go get a drink."

"Oh okay, I'll be here waiting."

I walked toward the punch bowl, taking my time to glance at everyone's clothing. Girls stood huddled in their little groups, sipping from their cups and laughing. The boys seemed uncertain, uncomfortable in their formal clothing. Even the 'popular' boys stood on the side lines just watching the empty dance floor.

I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Boomer standing there smiling.

"Would you like to dance?"

I stared at him and then back to the empty dance floor. Was I confident enough to start the dance? What if I said no, would I hurt him? I took another glance at the dance floor and straightened my dress.

"Of course, I'd love to."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The DJ appeared to have seen us walk toward the floor and quickly changed the music into a slow song. At first I was uncertain, I had never really learned how to slow dance. I had heard it would just come naturally, though I wasn't that sure now. I glanced nervously at the people on the sidelines, they were staring at us and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable, Bubbles, I understand." He looked a bit sad saying that.

"No, it's okay I'll dance." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I slowly adjusted my body to match what I had seen on a t.v. show about dancing. Slowly we swayed back and forth, it was so calm, peaceful…serene. I felt magical like I was a princess dancing with my prince charming. I opened my eyes and saw that Blossom and Brick were dancing right alongside us. After a few minutes, Buttercup and Butch also joined us. We stayed like that for several minutes until the dance floor became crowded with couples following our lead. Boomer and I decided to take a breath of fresh air outside so we maneuvered our way to the exit.

"Bubbles, it was fun dancing huh?" He laughed.

"Yup." I smiled cheerfully, "That was perfect!"

I stood there staring up at the stars and felt Boomer's arms circle around my waist. He put his chin on top of my head and we gazed at the stars together. I felt a warm fuzziness inside my heart as I closed my eyes, feeling the moment.

"Bubbles?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" I turned around and looked up at his now oh so charming face.

And right then and there, under the starlit night he lowered his head and kissed me softly on the lips and I gladly returned it. It was just like a scene from the movies, except so much better and so much more real. It wasn't a major make out fest like the girls always talked about, it was gentle, it was just how I wanted my first kiss to be.

"Bubbles? Are you out there?" I heard my sisters' voices coming closer to us.

"Yeah I'm here!"

"It's midnight we better get going or else professors going to be worried!"

"Okay, I'm coming now!"

"Oh yeah before I forget, this is for you Boomer." I slipped a folded piece of paper into his front pocket. "Read it when you get home okay?" I quickly kissed him and left him standing there in confusion.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

"So how was the dance girls?" Professor asked smiling.

"It was so much fun!" we answered with gigantic smiles on our faces.

"That's great!" He laughed. "Well you girls better get ready for bed, you must be tired!"

"Okay professor!" We kissed him on the cheek in turn and made our way upstairs into our rooms.

I was about to flop down on my bed when I spotted a small card and single rose on the bed. I opened up the card and it read:

_Bubbles, _

_I hope you had a great time at the dance, because I sure did. I've never had the courage to tell you this in person but I thought today would be the day I'd tell you how I really feel. From the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. I hope you know I'm serious about this because I really want you to be my girlfriend. Because Bubbles…I love you._

I stared in shock at the letter and I collapsed on the bed with a smile on my face. This was the best night of my life.

O.O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O

Boomer P.O.V

_Well I guess I should really read this then. _I took the note out of my pocket and opened it up slowly, scared to look at what it said. Written on the paper were only a few words:

_Dear Boomer…I think I'm in love with you._

* * *

I hope you guys liked my story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Maybe I'll write another one but it depends on what you guys think. Thanks:) 


End file.
